Cyan and Tomada
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: True loves conquer all,but when duty calls,can Cyan mke the right choice,it either love or her tribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to Tomada for lending me his Oc for this story:)**

 **Characters**

 **Cyan(Oldest Daughter of Winston and Alison. Soon to be Alpha and leader of the tribe)**

 **Winston(Alpha and leader of the Southern tribe)**

 **Alison( Alpha and Assistant Leader of the Southern Tribe)**

 **Denise(Youngest Daughter of Winston and Alison. She is a Omega unlike the rest of her family.)**

 **Tomada(A playful hawk who is friends with Cyan despite him being a Omega)**

 **Ray(Friends with Tomada)**

 **Randy(Friends with Tomada)**

 **Stilton(Leader of the Western tribe and enemies with Winston)**

 **Cody(Son of Stilton and soon to be Alpha and leader of the Western tribe)**

 **Zen(Alpha hunter of the Western tribe)**

 **Bone (A wild bull dog who lives in reindeer park)**

 **Kane(A wild cat and friends with Bone)**

Is it right for two birds of different social ranking to be in love?Tribe rules may denied the existence of such a relationship but like the famous saying goes,true love conquers everything. But can the love that this two birds have for each other really be enough to conquer all the challenges they will face?

It was a beautiful summer day at Red Sky Natural Reserve,the sun was up high and not a single cloud was covering up the sun.

In the southern tribe territory,four friends,Cyan,Tomada,Ray and Randy were standing precariously on the edge of the highest branch of the tallest tree they could find in the area so that they could play their favourite game.

The game required them to grab a tree vine and used it to swing across to another tree branch just like how Tarzan does it.

They each grabbed a tree vine with their wings as their sharp talons would without a doubt cut the vine.

"You guys ready?"Tomada exclaimed. "Ready!" The rest replied in unison,they took a step closer to the edge but just when they were about to jump off,a loud thunderous voice ordered them to stop.

"Oh no," Cyan sighed as she recognized that voice,it was none other than her father,Winston. They looked up and saw him hovering above them.

"A...hey Dad," Cyan greeted her father with a nervous smile on her face. Winston glared at her daughter and ordered,"all of you get down now! "

The four Friends turned to face each other with their shoulders shrugged before they flew down from the branch. They landed in front of Winston who had a unpleased look on his face.

"Hey Dad,why are you here?" Cyan asked nervously. "I should be asking you that!" Winston shouted in his commando voice,his sudden raised in volume startled the younger birds.

"I'm here to play with my friends," Cyan replied while gesturing to her friends. The three other birds smiled at their leader and waved their wings. "Hello,"Tomada greeted .

Winston shot them a death look which immediately made them felt uncomfortable. " Can I request for the three of you to leave,I want to have some private time with my daughter, "Winston requested while trying to sound as polite as possible even though he was very angry.

The three Omegas walked away immeditely as they didn't want to further anger the already angry Winston.

"Cyan,how can I put this nicely," Winston said with his wing on his chin. "Put what nicely?"Cyan asked with her head cocked.

Winston took a deep breath and replied," While you see,in a few hours you will start your training to be a Alpha." Cyan cut her father off halfway and asked,"What do you mean, Alpha school doesn't start until next Sunday?"

"It's been brought forward,the earlier we train you and the rest,the earlier you guys be ready to be Alphas," Winston replied.

"But you should have told me earlier! I have so much things I want to do with my friends before leave for Alpha school!" Cyan exclaimed. Winston sighed and placed his wings on her daughters shoulders.

"Listen Cyan,friends should be your second priority now,your first priority is to finish your Alpha training because the future of our tribe depends on you," Winston emphasises to his daughter who was looking away from him.

"I know it's tough to leave behind your friends but you will be back in a year and a year will pass very quickly," Winston tried to cheer up Cyan but she still doesn't seem to be any better.

"Why can't Denise go,I'm pretty sure she will do a better job than me," Cyan said. "Your Sister isn't quite as smart and resourceful like you and that is why you will make a better Alpha and leader," Winston replied.

"Cyan,you know very well of the situation we are facing things isn't as easy as it was a decade ago especially after that deadly disease which made almost all the fruits produced by the trees not edible and now we are forced to hunt for our food,we either get lucky and find fruits or we have to eat other animals for food," Winston said.

Cyan was starting to realize the importance of her Alpha training,they are probably the smallest creature in this area so if she wants to be able to take down a animal few times bigger than her,she will need to train hard,it's either you kill or you get killed.

Cyan looked at her father with her eyes narrowed, "Alright Dad,I will go," Cyan said in a depressed tone.

"That's my girl!" Winston examined in joy. "Everyone is waiting for you back at the tribe,We will leave in an hour," Winston informed Cyan.

Cyan nodded her head and flew back to the tribe. After Cyan left,Winston proceeded to find the three Omegas.

"Come out Omegas!" Winston ordered,the three Omegas slowly walked out from their hiding spot which which was a bush.

"Your name is Tomada right?" Winston asked with a wing pointed at Tomada. "A...yes," Tomada replied nervously.

"I have a question for you,do you like my daughter?"  
Winston asked,the question took Tomada by surprise.

"What makes you think so?" Tomada asked as he smiled nervously.

"Your facial expressions and actions has already betrayed you,it's so obvious that you are lying,"Winston said with his wings folded.

Knowing that he would not be able to trick Winston,Tomada decided to spill the beans out. " While...I may like her a bit,"Tomada admitted.

Instead of scolding him,Winston simply said,"I need you to remember one thing, I'm okay with you guys being friends, but nothing more than that,both of you will just be friends,you understand?"

"Yes,sir," Tomada replied.

"Good,now you guys can either stay here and play or come back with me to say goodbye to Cyan for a year," Winston offered. The three friend decided to head back to the tribe and bid farewell to Cyan.


	2. A year later

(A year later)

A year had passed since Cyan left the tribe,but nothing much had changed between Tomada and his three friends.

They were still playful,carefree and spend most of their time playing. However they could no longer play their favourite game as they had grown way to heavy for any vine to be able to support their weight without breaking.

But that didn't matter,as their creative mind came up with another fun game they could play together. Although the game is stupid,reckless and extremely dangerous with a high chance of them getting eaten alive but they still play it.

Tomada,Ray and Randy were hiding in a Bush beside a open area in the forest. They watched with eagle eyes at their target, a sleeping Boar lying on the grass.

Tomada turned to Ray and Randy and whispered,"You two ready?"Both Randy and Ray nodded their head instead of saying yes so as to create as little noise as possible.

They picked up several small rocks from the ground with their wings and in the count of three,they started hurling the rocks at the Boar.

The Boar was startled,it immediately jumped out of its slumber and ran off while making terrified screams. Tomada,Randy and Ray laughed at the funny reaction of the Boar but their moment was cut short when a angry voice shouted at them from above.

The three friends looked up into the sky and saw three figures hovering above them,they wouldn't unidentified who they were as they were blinded by the sun

"What do you guys think you are doing!"The voice of an enraged female shouted. "A...we are just having some fun,"Tomada replied with his wings above his eyes so that it provides a shade for his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Fun?you just scared away our dinner,"The female bird shouted. She and her two other friends landed in front of Tomada,Randy and Ray.

"Sorry about...,"Tomada stopped mid sentence when he realized who that bird was. "Cyan?"Tomada said with his head cocked.

Cyan's eyes narrowed as she examined Tomada,"Do I know you?"Cyan asked with her wings folded. The question took Tomada,Randy and Ray by surprised,Cyan was only gone for a year,how could she had forgotten about them.

"Of course you know us,we are your friends,"Tomada replied with a smile. Cyan looked at him with her head cocked,"Sorry I don't remember being friends with any of you."

"Come on you must be joking!"Tomada exclaimed but Cyan was getting very irritated. "Look,I'm not here to make Friends with you,I'm here to catch dinner for the tribe but the three of you scared it away!"Cyan exclaimed in anger.

"Now if you would excuse us,we need to go and find food for the tribe,"Cyan said,she with the other two birds flew off to search for the Boar,leaving the three Omegas there.

Tomada watched as Cyan flew out,He was confused and heart broken. "Cheer up Tomada,she may had abandoned us,but the three of us are still friends right?"Ray said,with a wing around Tomada shoulders as he tried to cheer his friend up.

"Why would she forget about us,especially after all the fun things we did together,"Tomada sighed.

Randy sat down and said,"we should be mentally prepared for this the moment she left for Alpha school a year ago."

The three friends sat down,heartbroken at the fact that someone who was once their good friend now treats them as complete strangers.

"Tomada,"A timid female voice whispered,Tomada turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw Denise,Cyan's youngest sister.

"Hey Denise,what are you doing out here?"Tomada asked. "I'm here to talk to you,"Denise replied.

"Talk?I thought you are always to shy to talk?"Tomada inquired with his wings folded.

"Yes,but I will talk when it's absolutely necessary,"Denise replied with a serious look on her face.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"Tomada asked.

"Oh Yeah,I'm here to talk to you about my sister,"Denise replied. "What bout her?"Tomada asked with a depressed tone as he was still heartbroken.

"She had changed a lot since she came back from Alpha school,"Denise said. "Yeah,I noticed that,"Tomada replied with his head hung low.

"Do you want to know why?"Denise said. Tomada,Randy and Ray was intrigued,they stared at Denise with curiosity as they waited for her to tell them the reason.

"Tell us,please,"Tomada begged. Denise sighed and replied,"I will tell to,but you need to promise that you will not tell my Dad that I told you guys."

"We promise we won't,"Tomada replied.

"When she was at Alpha school..."

(Five months ago)

It was just another day of Alpha training,Cyan and The rest were out in an open field training their ability to be stealthy. Their task was to get close to a wild boar without it detecting them.

The other two that want managed to complete it without getting detected and this made Winston very confident that his Daughter would be able to do it too.

"It's your turn,show us what you can do," Winston whispered so that they wouldn't alert the Boar.

Cyan nodded her head and soon she was off,in fact she was so stealthy that Winston soon lost track of her position.

But Cyan soon reappeared behind the Boar. Winston nodded his head in approval and signaled for Cyan to return.

It was at that moment when a uninvited guest came and ruined everything,a snake jumped out of the grass and bit the Boar,chasing the Boar to kick its hind legs in shcok.

Unfortunately for Cyan,she was in the way. She was hit in the head and she was knocked unconscious. She collapsed onto the ground and knocked her head against a rock.

Winston and the rest immediately rushed over to help her,she was still alive but barely. They rushed her back to their camp where she was treated by professionals.

They were about to save her,but the knock to her head had caused her to lose most of her memory and completely change her personality.

(Present day)

"That's what happened," Denise finished the story as Tomada,Ray and Randy stared at her with shocked faces.

"Is that anyway we can get her back to her old self?" Tomada asked.

"I'm sorry,we been trying for the pass few days but nothing seem to be working," Denise replied sadly.

"Thanks for telling us," Tomada thanked Denise a she stared up into the clouds.


End file.
